Come Cover Me
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! And instead of going to his fake home, with his unloving wife and a cold dinner, Riku would head towards Seventh Heaven, where he’d meet up with his loving brunet that he should’ve married. RiSo with RiKai, AkuRoku, and XigDem


**Dislcaimer**: If I owned Sora, would that mean I own Kingdom Hearts as well? Son of a bitch, I can outbid Riku on ebay, where the hell's my credit card!? They better be gift-wrapping Sora in ribbons, because dammit, that boy has the best ribbon-covered body EVER.

**Title**: Come Cover Me

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: RiSo with some implied RiKai, some AkuRoku, and some XigDem

**Warnings**: Some lemon, sort of, a few words here or there, but nothing more than that

**Summary**: And instead of going to his fake home, with his unloving wife and a cold dinner, Riku would head towards Seventh Heaven, where he'd meet up with his loving brunet that he should've married. RiSo with RiKai, AkuRoku, and XigDem

**Dedication**: RLMAO, to two special people. KiraraCutie (even though the Meanie doesn't leave me any reviews to show she cares… meanie…) and Saber-Kon, whom I love and if I lived in Europe I'd be stalking.

**Song Title**: Come Cover Me

**Artist**: Nightwish

**Album**: Wishmaster (2000)

_

* * *

_

Come wet a widow's eye

_Cover the night with your love_

_Dry the rain from my beaten face_

_Drink the wine the red sweet taste of mine_

Riku sighed, slipping his blood red tie from around his neck and letting it fall to the seat of the passenger side of his 2005 black Toyota Corolla, the silk contrasted greatly with the black leather of the seat, but Riku liked his car and wasn't planning on changing it just to match his outfit. Throwing his head back, he rested it against the top of his seat until his phone buzzed in his pocket silently. That's right, he hadn't turned on the music since he was in a meeting, thank god, he was gaining a large headache.

'_Coming home soon?_'

Of course, Kairi must've been watching those movies where the mother or wife was actually _supportive_ of their husbands instead of yelling at them like in soap operas. She was beautiful, with glimmering short red rose hair and mystifying violet eyes, but with her beauty came a coldness that not even a prisoner could have. Half the time it had Riku on the couch, or at a friend's house, if one were to look for him, chances are his house was probably the last place one would look.

So why had he put the ring on her finger? Family reasons were his most legitimate, but lamest, excuse, his mother and father loved Kairi—doted on her—and they expected grandchildren. Well, the way things were turning out; they weren't getting any for _years_. They were high school best friends—to others high school sweethearts—so when Kairi hinted at him a golden band with a huge diamond, Riku realized what everyone was expecting of him. But now it seemed like it had changed, Kairi was off doing her thing with her girlfriends—which probably included flirting with other men, he wouldn't be surprised—and he was doing his own, working and focusing his attention on one who really mattered to him.

Kairi be dammed, he guessed, if the woman wasn't willing to realize her mistakes then he would do it for her and take the plunge. Unlike Kairi—who gave head in bathrooms, alleyways, and other random places—Riku was out and about, sowing his interest off to anyone who dared to look. It's the way they rolled, Kairi had her men on the side that she would attempt to hide from everyone—even him and her friends—and Riku was pouring out half his money just to please the one he was courting right now.

In a few months, when the lawyer came in from Europe—she was a specialist since their case was 'sensitive'—then he would be almost divorced from her. She, of course, went around lying to her friends and said everything was perfect, but at home she would sob about how she was glad to be divorcing him and then in a second she'd be pulling down his trousers and attempting to get him to head towards their—her—bedroom. Unfortunately for her, it never happened and the next moment Riku was fully dressed and heading out the door with her screams and the sounds of breaking items following. And by this time he would be heading down to the local bar—Seventh Heaven—and meeting his usual group of friends.

Riku felt a smile coming onto his face as he thought about his group of friends, one in particular causing him to grin like a school girl going to see her crush, before he decided he would do something rare and head there early. Putting his keys in the ignition and starting the black car up, he made his way out of his job's parking lot and in the direction of downtown.

_Come cover me with you_

_For the thrill_

_Till you will take me in_

_Come comfort me in you_

_Young love must_

_Live twice only for us_

And speaking of that particular friend, there he was. On a stool right at the bar, talking with his blond counterpart, the blond's smitten redhead boyfriend, and a mullet-Mohawk blond that had been busy flirting with the one-eyed bartender whose hair was a decent mixture of black and white.

The beauty was the first to notice him, untainted sky blue eyes shimmering in his direction as pink lips put forth a gorgeous smile that caused his heart to hammer every time he saw it, "Ri-ku!" His voice was that of a child, and the boy was dressed no less like one. Stretchy black pants, ankle-high black boots, a red sweater that's shoulders were falling mid-arm to reveal a white tang top underneath, and a red ribbon chocker that had a painted black bell on it. The beauty made his way over, almost in a run, and had slid his arms into a comfortable hugging position as Riku's senses filled with the smell of chocolate and strawberries. "You're here so early, I wasn't expecting you for another hour!"

He chuckled, leaning down and brushing his lips across the boy's temple before the boy leaned up and gave him a rather suggestive hello kiss. Tugging his beauty towards the bar, he hoisted the giggling teen up and poked the bell. It jingled merrily and the teen gave him a gorgeous smile, "What are you, a cat?"

"Roxas got it for me." The brunet looked towards his brother, spikes messily sliding every which way, before he turned back to the silveret and kept him close. "I missed you."

"It's been a few days, hasn't it?" He asked, taking the seat that the mulleted man gave up, the blond had left a few seconds later and the one-eyed man was stuffing a number into his pocket. He ordered himself a cup of vodka and a coke for the brunet before leaning down to plant a kiss on the boy's face, leaving no skin untouched.

"Four long days with my Riku." Sky blue eyes twinkled, "I was beginning to wonder if you found someone else."

Riku chuckled, leaning over to give his lover a gentle kiss before downing half his vodka, "You always say that, Sky." And the boy huffed, though he held no objection when Riku's arm slid around his waist and the kisses on his neck spelled out 'Sora' very elegantly.

_For me_

_For you_

_Time devours passion's beauty_

_With me_

_With you_

_In war for the love of you_

"Ah, oh god." And the brunet arched into the touches, sweater and tang top removed to show glorious tanned skin. Riku's hands were already pressing against the warmth, fingers lightly tracing over dips and curves of the boy's nymph-like body. Riku smirked, sliding over the boy to press the lock button on the inside of his car's door, the boy reached up, fingers lacing over his neck before he pulled the silveret down into a bruising kiss. Riku was already working on his belt as Sora was tugging at his shirt buttons, the phone in Riku's pocket began to sing a merrily tune, the exact opposite of tune of the two near it. "Don't tell me…" Sora groaned, flopping a hand over his eyes before sitting up and allowing Riku to sit straight up as he answered the call.

"No, no, yeah, sorry Kairi—look, some idiot made a mistake on one of the transactions. We have to send it in all over again, it's not one of the cheap ones and--."

The brunet watched for a few seconds before he realized his lover forgot one of God's most important rules—never ignore a horny teenager. Grinning devilishly, Sora managed to get himself comfortably on the floor before he pouted and placed his head right over the specific area of Riku's black slacks. Riku looked down and sent him a sympathetic look before groaning something into the speaker of his phone. Making sure his lover's time was occupied, Sora reached up and grasped the silver metal, effectively breaking the zipper on the silveret's black slacks, the man's eyes widened and he quickly mouthed the brunet's name in shock. Sora ignored this, tugging the button until it slipped free and sliding down the material and the one behind it.

Riku winced, biting down on his lip as Sora used his big mouth for something that big mouths seemed perfect for. He grunted as an answer to Kairi's question, which was only from a quick flick of Sora's tongue. Suddenly he was swallowed, whole, and he let out a yelp of shock, glaring at Sora as the brunet grinned mysteriously. "No, sorry Kairi, paper cut…" He answered, listening to her claims of him working late. "Look Kairi, I promise I'll be home in three hours, okay? My boss is coming and I don't need another dock in my pay check." He didn't need the last two, which were all from Kairi calling him twenty-four seven on work lines. The girl shouted something before hanging up on him and Riku threw the phone onto the driver's seat. He looked down at Sora, who had paused as soon as he'd hung up, "You're a little minx."

Sora merely moved his tongue.

Riku hissed, one hand burying itself in the brunet spikes as the other grasped clumsily at one of his back speakers. Sora began to move again, dark gaze watching his lover forgot the call he just had.

_For me_

_For you_

_Time devours passion's beauty_

_With me_

_With you_

_Tonight any dream will do_

It was four hours later that he got his second call.

"Doesn't she ever—quit?!" Sora hissed behind clenched teeth, clutching Riku's shoulder blades as he looked towards the silveret. "You're not going to answer it, are you?"

Riku paused, looking at his lover's pouting face before he kissed the brunet's throat hungrily, "No."

Sora smiled and clutched at Riku's shoulders, tossing his head back and allowing Riku to gain easier access to his neck. There was that feeling, Riku pressing deep inside him that was causing his vision to go white and his lungs to squeeze out air and any vocals he'd been attempting to mask.

The calls started again.

Riku smiled softly at the growls below him, he leaned down and kissed where Sora's shoulder and neck met, "Moan for me Sky, cry." And he smirked, grasping his phone secretly and pressed '_receive call_' just as Sora moaned his name. The brunet was gorgeous, whimpering and moaning his name as the phone collected minutes with no answer on the other line. Hitting the '_end call_' button Riku leaned down and hungrily began to suck and nibble on the tanned skin below him.

Sora's eyes weakly opened, his grasp on the seatbelt above him fumbling, "T—that was _mean_—…"

"I saw it on a bunch of movies." Riku shrugged, angling himself so he could hit harder inside of Sora, "Wanted to try it."

"But that only happens when the person is planning to divorce a person or break up with them!" Sora answered and Riku was amazed the boy was able to get the sentence out through gasps and moans.

"Does that mean you're hinting towards something?" He asked the brunet, who had clenched his fingers into Riku's shoulder blades before sliding back onto the seat and breathing heavily.

Sora paused, looking at Riku silently; the man grasped his knee and shoulder tightly before releasing them and reaching towards his waist as he fell onto him. "Are you—?" And when Riku looked up, a sleepy smile on his face, Sora's grin grew breathtakingly beautiful and he hugged his lover with as much strength as he cold muster, "You are, really?? You're not lying to me!?"

Riku slid his face into Sora's neck, breathing in the scent of his lover and their deeds, "I'm serious."

Sora gave a squeal of delight and hugged his lover tightly, "Then you'll be with me!" and when he lay back down he heard Riku's simple answer of '_that's right_'. He paused, moving a shoulder slightly, before he glanced up at Riku's smiling face, "Give me a shirt or something, I don't want to stick to your leather seats because of sweat."

Chuckling, Riku gave him his red sweater before kissing his temple, "In a little while I'll take you home."

"You're not staying for dinner?" Sora paused, eyes widening as pout formed, "Mom's been asking about you, you know."

He smiled, kissing his lover once again, "Next time love, next time I'll have all the time in the world for you, and only you."

_Not a world but your fine grace_

_Seduction in sleepwalker's land_

_November dressed in May on your face_

_Holding us now the love cropper's hand_

Dinner was a quiet affair; Riku stared down at his plate and poked at the chucks of meat in the stew. Kairi's gaze was focused on him the entire time; she would eat bits and pieces of the stew, but other than that made no movement. Finally, twenty minutes later, Riku looked up to her and gaze her a flat look.

"Who is she?" She whispered, eyes trained on him as he took a sip of red wine.

"There is no she." He answered simply, eyes meeting hers.

"Then who is he?" She replied, not missing a beat. Riku was shocked she wasn't screaming at him, but he guessed she wasn't too surprised because she had often cheated on him too.

"A kid, nineteen, heading to college." If anything, they now felt more like friends than a couple.

"Honestly, you're lucky he's legal." She glanced down at her plate before looking at her twenty-four year old husband with an unregistered look in her eye.

"I wouldn't touch him otherwise." Riku replied, now munching on his meal.

"How long?"

"Almost a year."

"I see." She ate some of her meal quietly before looking back at him, "The lady called, she'll be arriving in a day or two."

He nodded, finishing up his meal and drink before heading towards their room to get into the shower.

"Riku." She spoke up, watching him turn to face her with a questioning look no her face, "Thank you for admitting that you weren't the one for me instead of trying to fix us."

He gave her a small smile before walking over and kissing her temple in a way he used to do as her best friend in high school, "No problem."

_Come cover me with you_

_Come cover_

_Come cover me now_

_Come cover me with you_

_For the thrill_

_Till you will take me in_

_Come comfort me in you_

_Young love must_

_Live twice only for us_

"It'll be like a sleepover!" Sora chorused, ignoring his brother's roll of the eyes and Riku's small chuckles, "Ri, you can sleep with me!"

"I was planning on it." Riku smiled, glancing a soft smile to Roxas, who shook his head with a smirk on his face. The blond could tell they were so in love; he wasn't even going to try to tell them their age differences.

They each got settled in, Sora safely wrapped in his lover's embrace, "Riku, you're warm."

"Am I?" He breathed into the boy's neck, smiling softly as Sora giggled.

"Well, usually I'm only with you after—…" Sora bit his lip, Roxas was halfway asleep and the blond had yet to figure out they'd gone past more than a couple kisses, "And then it's too hot to have you near me."

Riku closed his eyes, breathing in his lover's scent, "Get some sleep Sora, we've got a few big days ahead of us." Of course, since he was going with him to have a meeting with Kairi and the woman.

His phone buzzed, and he picked it up, grunting a greeting. "_Hello_." Came the female voice on the other end, "_My name is Courtney and I'm working on the case between you and your wife, I'm in now and I would like a meeting in two days, please let me know where you'd like to have it. Call me in the morning, okay?_" And when he grunted an affirmative, she hung up; slipping his arms back around his lover he snuggled into the sleeping body and breathed a sigh on content.

The twin's mother watched from the doorway, just missing her chance to say goodnight. She smiled, watching Sora sleepily hug his lover, before starting to close the door. Her eyes remained trained on Sora's finger, watching the golden band twinkle in the hall light until she shut the door fully.

Come cover me with you

_Come cover_

_Come cover me now_

* * *

Tke: Yeah, I got both components of who I dedicated this to in there. KiraraCutie was with me at the anime expo and she bought me an overlarge bell that I would wear and every time I'd shake my head in a 'no' fashion (something I do when I'm hyper) I'd jingle hyper and happily. Also, as she is my Roxas, and I am her Sora, I had Roxas get the bell for Sora. Secondly, Saber-Kon was the female lawyer that's handling Riku and Kairi's case. Yay!

Sora: So what came first, the idea or the song?

Tke: The idea, I was originally going to do this to another song, called Astral Romance, but decided against it.

Sora: What's the difference between the two?

Tke: Well, Come Cover Me is about a widow (sort of Riku since Kairi is still living) who has met a new love (Sora), even if he was not happy in his previous marriage. Astral Romance is about a man who's married and is fighting in a war (sort of) but who falls in love with someone who's in that war. So I chose this.

Sora: So review goddamn you!! Plushies of me in my clothes with the cat bell and plushies of Riku that hug me! You know you want them! And you DON'T get them by faving or alerting this alone!

BESIDES, WHO THE HELL ALERTS ONE-SHOTS?? NOTHING ELSE IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THEM, WHY ARE YOU WAITING FOR IT TO?


End file.
